


Stop Fighting Against Me And Fight With Me!

by hunnybunny



Series: Adventures in Lilo Land [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Absent Parents, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Boys Kissing, Comfort Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Divorce, Dubcon Cuddling, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Paddling, Relationship Discussions, Running Away, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybunny/pseuds/hunnybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this chapter Louis runs away again, Liam finally speaks his opinion on the root of Louis' problem with running away, spanking and sex, as well as feels. Lots of feels.</p><p>This is a follow-up to I'll Run After You If You Run Away about Liam supervising Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Can't Outrun Everything

**Author's Note:**

> So I promised a follow up of I'll Run After You If You Run Away so here it is! Yay!
> 
> Yay for beginning to resolve tensions! I'm usually shit at super emotional angsty stuff, but I think this one worked out okay. I'm trying!
> 
> My amazing beta Jojo Bean is the bestest most specialest person in the world and I love her dearly!

The bed dipped slightly as Louis crawled under the covers snuggling into Liam's side. He had been in Doncaster since yesterday morning while Liam did some recording in London.

"How's your family?"

"Mum's good and Dan's treating her well. I told him I had the police on payroll if he hurt her. I think I terrified Lottie's new boyfriend enough. I promised Fizzy's boyfriend a boot up his ass if I ever find a condom on him again after one fell out of his back pocket. I had a firm talk with Ernie about taking care of the girls and I promised I'd teach him how to kick ass as soon as he can walk. Little Dory is beautiful already. Phoebe and Daisy have each claimed a baby for themselves which is concerning."

"You do know Ernie isn't even a year old yet, right?"

"Never too young, Li. Never!"

Liam rolled his eyes fondly, "And Stan?"

"He let slip that those four dickheads from the party got fired and can't seem to find any other work."

Louis raised an eyebrow and looked up at Liam who was trying to appear innocent.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Liar."

Louis smiled and kissed his boyfriend.

"Maybe made a couple calls."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

“You should go make me food.”

“You think so?”

“Now.”

“Was that a command?”

“Sure was! Now go, Muscles McGee. I wanna full English breakfast. Chop chop.”

Liam smiled and stood up reaching down to grab his boyfriend and sling him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“You sure do become a mouthy little brat when we're apart for a night. Seems like you forgot you're still on thin ice from the running away episode.”

“How could I possibly forget! I had to call you every hour to tell you where I was! Put me down!”

Liam reached up and pinched Louis' bum smiling at the resulting squeak.

“Don't think I will. In fact I do believe you're glued to my side for two more days, love.”

Louis huffed dramatically as Liam made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He finally plopped Louis down on a counter. Louis crossed his arms over his chest and pouted poking his bottom lip out as far as possible. Liam put his thumb on the protruding lower lip and tugged it a bit.

“Full English, grumpy pants?”

“Yes”, Louis said; his tone dripping with sass.

Liam simply smiled and puttered around the kitchen taking out pans and ingredients. Louis picked at his nail beds moodily until a plate of bacon was placed within his reach. He went to grab a piece when a spatula met the back of his hand.

“OW!”

“Wait. It's still too hot.”

Louis grumbled rubbing the abused hand angrily as he hopped off the counter.

“Lou. Stay in the kitchen.”

“I'm going to the bathroom, Liam! Or would you like to stand there and watch me piss?”

Liam rolled his eyes and waved his boy off with the spatula. Louis really did have to use the loo, but he also wanted to make a phone call. On the third ring Zayn picked up.

“Yeah, bro?”

“You sound dead.”

“It's bloody 11am and you woke me up.”

“Aaww! Poor little rockstar.”

“Shut it. Whatchu want?”

“I feel mischievous.”

“You know one day Liam is really going to kill you.”

“Common, Z. I was just thinking about a little skate park field trip. No one will recognize us there!”

Louis could practically hear Zayn thinking about it.

“Fine. Two hours. Come pick me up, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Louis went into scheme-mode trying to figure out how to distract Liam long enough to slip away. An idea came to him half an hour before he was supposed to meet Zayn. They were both lounging on the couch watching The Avengers for the 12 millionth time when Louis stood up.

“I'm gonna grab a drink. You want one?”

“Sure.”

Louis quickly filled up two glasses of skim milk almost to the brim and walked back into the living room. Two steps away from the couch Louis feigned tripping sending both glasses' contents straight at Liam.

“Fuck! I'm so sorry, babe! Let me get you some paper towels.”

Louis scampered off grabbing a whole roll of paper towels. He dabbed at Liam trying to at least clean his face.

“I'm going to smell like rotten milk if I don't shower. Try and dry up the couch if you can.”

Louis nodded and placed a kiss on Liam's lips.

“Okay. Sorry again, babe.”

“Accidents happen, Lou, but did you have to fill the glasses all the way up?”

Louis shrugged and started wiping at the leather couch mopping up most of the mess while Liam made his way up the stairs. Louis waited until he heard the shower door slam shut before heading to the garage. He grabbed a skateboard off the wall and started up his car before heading off to Zayn's. It took about 10 minutes before his cell phone started going off. First it was text messages. After five Liam started to call. Louis picked up on the third ring.

“Helloooooo?”

“Louis! Where the fuck did you go?!”

“Zayn and I are going skateboarding. I won't be home late, dad.”

“Louis William, you will get your ass back to this house right now. You don't even have security!”

For a moment Louis actually considered turning around, but he felt the ever insistent pull in his tummy that told him to keep pushing.

“Calm yourself, Daddy Direction. I'm a big boy. I think I can handle an hour away from you.”

Liam sighed.

“Fine, Lou.”

“What?”

“Fine.”

Louis was lost. He stopped at a red light and just stared at the touch screen where it read “Call From Fuzzface <3 Ended”. Liam had hung up. He heard honking behind him and snapped out of it to fly through the green light. By the time he got to Zayn's he was getting angry. Logically he knew he had no right to be angry, but he couldn't help it. He lay on the horn until Zayn came out covering his ears with a skateboard under his arm.

“Jesus, Lueh! I'm bloody 'ere!”

The second the door closed Louis was peeling out of Zayn's driveway flying toward a pretty secluded park just outside of London. Zayn stared at his best friend with raised eyebrows.

“Wha' did yoo do, mate?”

“I didn't do fucking shit. Liam is a fucking arsehole.”

“Lou--”

“Just shut it, Zee. I don't want to talk about 'im.”

“Alright, alright.”

Louis' jammed the gear stick into park after he pulled into the first parking spot he saw. He stepped onto his skateboard and was off. With the wind rushing through his hair he could almost forget. He could pretend that the tears fighting to roll down his cheeks were from the whipping wind. Louis finally stopped at a water fountain after 20 minutes. Louis wiped his mouth of the remaining water droplets and turned around when he ran smack into a young boy.

“Shit! Sorry, kid!”

Louis offered a hand to help the boy up, but the boy just lay there frozen and staring up at Louis.

“Erm—are you okay?”

“Fuck! Sorry! I just—you're Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis studied the boy curiously. That was not the usual reaction from teenage boys.

“Sorry. I'm kind of a fan.”

“You are?”

The boy nodded pushing himself to his feet.

“Yeah. You're—you're really fit—I mean Zayn's my favorite but—you're—I don't—“

Louis put a hand on the boy's shoulder stopping the rambling.

“It's alright, you know.”

“What is?”

Louis just gave him a knowing smile and ruffled the kid's hair.

“Once you find him, just don't let him go, okay? My personal twitter is @liloandbitch if you ever need someone to talk to just reach out, yeah?”

The kid was probably the shade of a tomato as he nodded.

“Thanks.”

“If I come across a certain Bradford boy I'll send him towards you.”

The boy looked like he just had a mini coronary. Louis hopped back on his skateboard and set off to find Zayn. When he did find his bandmate he froze, standing next to Zayn was a very cross Liam with an equally cross Paul. Louis gulped feeling an intense urge to run again. Liam pinned him with a laser glare that said “don't even think about it”. On the phone it was easy to say no to Liam but when you were face to face with those muscles and that furrowed brow it became a lot harder. He gave the ground a light shove with his foot and slowly rolled toward his boyfriend.

“You—uh—found me?”

“Paul tracked your phone. Keys, now.”

Liam held out his hand and Louis obediently handed over his car keys.

“Zayn, can you go inconspicuously say hi to the kid by the rails with the skull and cross bones on his helmet? You're his favorite apparently.”

Zayn nodded and began walking over with Paul right behind him. Liam held out his hand.

“Common, Lou. Time to go home.”

The car ride was silent. Louis fidgeted twisting his fingers together. He felt like time was going slower than ever before in his entire life. He watched Liam tap out a random rhythm on the steering wheel. Louis pulled his knees to his chest trying to curl up as tight as physically possible. Liam reached over placing a hand on the nearest knee.

“Lou, if we get in an accident you're going to get seriously hurt.”

Louis put his knees down and hung his head. His heart was aching and tears were starting to well up in his eyes. By the time they pulled into the driveway Louis was shaking with his effort to keep himself from bursting out into sobs. Liam parked in the garage and gently swiped a thumb over Louis' cheek.

“Can I carry you into the house?”

Louis sniffled and nodded. Liam always asked before picking Louis up mainly because Louis normally hated it. He hated feeling weak and helpless, but today he unclipped his safety belt and waited for Liam to walk around the car. Liam opened the door and scooped his boyfriend up cradling him carefully. Louis nuzzled his nose into Liam's solid, warm chest seeking out the comfort as they made their way into the sitting room. Liam sat down in one of the decorative plush armchairs and just held Louis. Once the tears started Louis couldn't stop them.

“I love you, Liam. I'm sorry. Please don't leave me. I'm so sorry.”

Liam sighed heavily rubbing comforting circles into his boy's lower back.

“Louis, I'm not leaving you. I love you, but we need to talk and work this out. You can't keep running away from me.”

“I don't know how.”

“I know.”

“I've been running my whole bloody life. It's like if I'm fast enough that nothing can touch me, ya know? I don't want to run from you but I don't know how to stop.”

Liam pulls Louis in that centimeter closer.

“Why don't you trust me, Louis?”

The older man balks up at Liam in disbelief, “Huh?”

“Why don't you trust me?”

“I do!”

“Then why aren't you trusting me to keep you safe.”

Louis makes a frustrated noise and tries to stand up.

“Liam!”

“Here you go, trying to get away again. Why?”

Louis growls angrily.

“I fucking trust you!”

“No, you obviously don't. I'm going to guess. I think it has to do with your dad. You were so young when Troy walked out on you and your mum.”

“Shut up!”

“And then Mark left.”

“Stop it!”, Louis screamed.

“You're so used to the people who were supposed to take care of you walking out that you can't bear to put yourself in another person's hands.”

Louis drummed his fists into Liam's solid chest.

“FUCKIN' SHUT UP!”

“You're not scared, Lou, you're terrified. You think you need to be made of stone to take care of everyone else around you. You can't absolutely love someone you keep 10 miles away from your heart, Louis.”

His fists stopped and he collapsed letting out loud, gasping sobs.

“Please, Li. Please stop. Please!” he whimpered out.

Liam held Louis petting his back and kissing his hair until the sobs had quieted for the most part.

“You didn't let me finish, Lou, I don't care. You love me as much as you can right now. I love you enough to wait for you. We're going to work on it together and one day maybe you'll be ready to hand over all of your heart. For now I'll take bits and pieces, but you need to stop running away from me. I want to help you, but I need you to fight with me not against me. Just try, Lou.”

Louis nodded burrowing into Liam's chest.

“How about we crawl into bed and nap for a bit?”

Louis nodded again completely exhausted. Liam carried his boy upstairs and stripped him of his jeans and shirt before leaving him on the bed. Liam stepped into the bathroom wetting a washcloth and bringing it back. Gently he wiped Louis' face clean of snot, tears and sweat. Louis curled into Liam's side under the covers flinging an arm and a leg over his boyfriend properly trapping him.

“I'm not going anywhere, Lou.”

“I know. Jus' making sure.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be warned: feels ahoy!

Liam woke up about two hours later with Louis still clamped onto his side. He sighed rubbing his face with his free arm trying to figure out what to do next. He tried to wrap his head around everything he had said. Most of his speech he hadn't meant to blurt out, but it had happened and there was no turning back now. He thought about Louis and how his childhood must have gone. He was the only boy and the oldest child. Understanding that his biological father didn't want him must have been torture to a young Louis. With babies always around too it would have been so easy for Louis to get lost in the mix and even little Louis' birthday got overshadowed by Christmas. Liam figured that was probably why Louis developed such a gargantuan personality. He wondered which of them had it worse: Louis who had to scream to get a glance or himself who was silent to stay in the shadows. He felt Louis wiggling at his side and looked down with a smile on his face to find Louis glaring up at him.

“Shhh!” Louis huffed.

“I didn't even say anything.”

“You're thinking too loud.”

Liam fondly rolled his eyes and tried to shimmy out from under Louis only to be gripped tighter.

“Time to get up.”

“Before we do that, can I ask you a favor?”

“Of course, love.”

“Spank me.”

“What?”

“I need you to spank me, Li. Please?”

Liam looked into Louis' eyes as he thought about it.

“I need to know why.”

“Because I need quiet before we talk.”

“Head a little noisy, love?”

Louis nodded as Liam brushed the hair off his boy's forehead.

“Is that a yes?” Louis asked hopefully.

“Remember that I decide when and how you get punished, Lou. Can you promise me that you only want to be spanked to quiet your mind and not to punish yourself?”

“I promise.”

“Alright. Get me a paddle and come lay over my lap.”

Louis stood without a second of hesitation going to the cabinet in the corner where they kept their toys and touched a few of the paddles trying to decide which one. Liam maneuvered himself so he was sitting in the middle of the bed with his back against the headboard and his legs stretched out. Liam had specifically omitted which paddle he wanted to try and get a better idea of what was going through his boy's mind. When Louis turned and Liam saw the small, leather covered paddle he smiled. The instrument was light in the hand, but left quite a sting behind. It by far wasn't the hardest paddle in their collection but it wasn't the softest either. Louis put the paddle in Liam's hand before pulling off his boxer shorts and climbing onto the mattress to lay himself over Liam's lap. Liam put the paddle down on the pillow and ran his hands over Louis' flawless ass gently caressing the lily white globes. Louis fidgeted restlessly until he couldn't hold in his frustration any more.

“Liam!”

In response Liam brought his right hand crashing into the cheek making it wobble and a red handprint appear. Liam kept up a constant stream of swift spanks with his hand for ten minutes turning every inch a light shade of red. Louis had crossed his arms and buried his face in there sometime during the spanking.

“Lou?”

“Mmhm?”

“Look at me, love.”

Louis lifted and tilted his head giving Liam huge blue eyes.

“I don't want to hear a sound from you. Not one peep. I want you to control your body and learn to obey me even when it's hard. Clear?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“That's my good boy. We're going to start off with ten.”

Liam firmly gripped Louis' right hip tugging him in as close as possible holding tight enough that a bruise would show up by the next morning. The paddle landed with a thwap making Louis spasm, but he stayed silent. Louis had to sink his teeth into his lower lip and really concentrate by eight. Liam really wasn't holding back. Louis made it through the first set of ten without a single peep, but halfway through the second set he let out a yelp of pain when Liam hit a particularly sore spot. Louis' hands instantly moved to cover his mouth, but it was too late. 

“Starting back at ten, love.”

Louis whimpered but nodded pulling some of the comforter into his mouth and biting down. Liam brought the paddle down ten more times without another sound from Louis. Liam gently rubbed Louis' back waiting a few minutes before starting the final set of ten. Staying quiet for the last ten took all of Louis' concentration. When he was done Liam helped his boyfriend up snuggling him in tightly as Louis wrapped his arms around Liam's neck.

“You were very good. I'm so proud of you, baby. My good boy.”

When Louis' tears stopped falling he looked up at Liam, “Thank you. I'm ready now.”

“Alright, love.”

There were a few minutes of awkward silence while they both figured out what they wanted to say.

Louis sighed, “You were right when you said I tried to be strong so I could protect everyone else. When I was younger and my little sisters started popping out left and right I just knew I would have to be the one solid guy in their lives. I knew Mark was going to leave. I could see it coming. I was just trying to hold my family together and then when the band started you guys were all younger than me and it was like you became pseudo-siblings. I thought making jokes and pretending that nothing hurt me was setting a good example, but then we started doing what we do I felt so free. And that's bloody terrifying to me! And when I started falling in love with you I didn't know what to do either. How can I make everyone safe if I can't even handle myself all the time? If I let my feelings get in the way everything will fall apart.”

Louis looked up at Liam begging for understanding.

“Did you ever think that you don't have to take care of us?”

“What?”

“Lou, you're so worried that everyone else is not safe and happy that you forget you deserve that too.”

Liam wiped a tear from Louis's cheek.

“I don't want to let anyone down.”

“It's not worth it if you're hurting yourself.”

Louis nodded slowly resting his cheek on Liam's shoulder.

“I really do love you.”

“I know and I love you too.”

“Why? All I keep doing is fucking up. Why do you stick around?”

“Because for every two seconds of panic or frustration you cause me is so tiny compared to the hours upon hours that you make me smile and laugh and love you even more. You're worth it, Lou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every acknowledgement that someone is still reading this mess gives me life.

**Author's Note:**

> *scritches her head nervously*  
> Uumm. . .yeah. . .  
> Don't kill me?


End file.
